Homecoming (novel)
(Pocket VOY) | date = 2378 | published = | format = paperback | pages = 262 | ISBN = ISBN 074346754X | altcover = heimkehr.jpg }} Homecoming was a Star Trek: Voyager novel, a follow-up to that began a new series of Voyager novels taking place after the television series. Description :After seven long years in the Delta Quadrant, the crew of the starship now confront the strangest world of all: home. For Admiral Kathryn Janeway and her stalwart officers, ''Voyager s miraculous return brings new honors and responsibilities, reunions with long-lost loved ones, and for some, such as the Doctor and Seven of Nine, the challenge of forging new lives in a Federation that seems to hold little place for them.'' :But even as Janeway and the others go their separate ways, pursuing new adventures and opportunities, a mysterious cybernetic plague strikes Earth, transforming innocent men, women, and children into an entirely new generation of Borg. Now the entire planet faces assimilation, and ''Voyager may be to blame!'' Summary References Characters USS Voyager personnel :Lyssa Campbell • Chakotay • Chell • The Doctor • Marla Gilmore • Icheb • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • Noah Lessing • Miral Paris • Tom Paris • Seven of Nine • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Naomi Wildman • Samantha Wildman Other Starfleet personnel :Robert Amerman • Andre • Reginald Barclay • Ruah Brackett • • Martin Cagiao • Brenna Covington • Robert DeSoto • Brian Grady • Greskrendtregk • Icheb • Antonio Juarez • Jarem Kaz • Eshe Karenga • Kenneth Montgomery • Owen Paris • Jean-Luc Picard • • • • Tim • Deanna Troi • Trevor Blake • Aidan Fletcher • • Ian Andrew Troi Other characters :Oliver Baines • Binky • Graalis • Greskrendtregk • Grey Bear • Irene Hansen • Indigo • Gretchen Janeway • Phoebe Janeway • Carla Johnson • Kevin Johnson • Mark Johnson • John Kim • Mary Kim • Logt • Erin Matheson • Kara Matheson • Molly • Julia Paris • James Red Feather • Rowena • Sek • Sekaya • Michael Sullivan • Sveta • T'Pel • John Torres • Mr. Wang • Libby Webber • Li Wu Arak Katal • Attila the Hun • Rhett Butler • Borg Queen • T. S. Eliot • Julie Elliot • Erin Hansen • Magnus Hansen • Mata Hari • Iden • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kahless, son of Kahless • Jakrid Kalgrua • Leucon • Locutus • Neelix • Q • Seska • Henry Starling • T'Meni • T'Meni (daughter of Sek) • T'Pev • Tananka • Miral Torres • Yifay Starships and vehicles :Alpha Flyer • ( ) • hot-air balloon • ( ) Barge of the Dead • ( ) Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Boreth • Earth (Charleston • Chinatown • Colorado • Green Dragon • Maine • San Francisco) • • Spires of Boreth • South Carolina • Tevlik's moon • Badlands • China • Continental Divide Trail • Delta Quadrant • Egypt • Indiana • Ktar • Lynarik Prime • New Zealand Penal Settlement • Sto-Vo-Kor • Transwarp hub • Voroth Sea • Wolf 359 Races and cultures :Bolian • Betazoid • Borg • Brunali • Human (Sioux) • Klingon • Ktarian • Trill • Vulcan Bajoran • Cardassian • Nuu'Bari • Orion • Q • Talaxian States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Project Full Circle • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Security • United Federation of Planets Borg Collective • Dominion • Maquis • Orion Syndicate Science and technology :botany • chronometer • combadge • computer • conduit • cortical monitor • cross-pollination • dilithium • EMH • genetic engineering • germination rate • holodeck • hologram • holographic emitter • holophoto • Iverson's disease • microsurgery • mining • molecule • nanoprobe • ocular implant • padd • replicator • retinal scan • transporter • tricorder • Xakarian flu Ranks and titles :admiral • agent • ambassador • busboy • cadet • captain • commander • • Director of Covert Operations • doctor • • ensign • governess • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • medicine man • musician • • president • priest • shaman • terrorist • transporter operator • vegetarian • vice admiral • waiter Other references :The Adventures of Captain Proton • American Civil War • artichoke • assimilation • basil • Battle of Wolf 359 • beach • beer • Black Jaguar • Borg drone • Borg Entreaty • bread • butter • cabin • cake • cargo bay • cat • catnip • Challenge of Spirit • champagne • cheese • chocolate • Chocolate Tower • clarinet • coffee • colic • collard greens • concert • cookie • coyote • créme brûlée • desert • dog • Dominion War • Earl Grey • egg drop soup • Fair Haven • fal-tor-voh • fruit • gopher • grass • green pepper • grits • hairbrush • hiking • HoloRevolution • ice cream • Irish setter • juice • ladder • lake • lal-shak • Madame Butterfly • maturation chamber • merlot • mind meld • mint julep • moonbeam • mug • mushroom • New Year • oak • olive oil • onion soup • opera • otter • Out on a Limb • pagata • paper • pasta • pecan pie • pepperoni • peregrine • Photons Be Free • Photons, Claim Justice • picnic • piña colada • pineapple • pizza • Pon Farr • pony • Project Voyager • Pulitzer Prize • quadrotriticale • rabbit • raven • robe • rolls • root • rose • seashell • she-crab soup • sherry • shoe • shrimp cocktail • slavery • slippers • snake • soufflé • Spanish moss • strawberry shortcake • sundae • sweat lodge • targ • tasso ham • tea • vegetables • Victorian • waffle • whipped cream • wolf Appendices Images homecoming.jpg|Original edition cover image. heimkehr.jpg|German language edition cover image. heimkehr ferne .jpg|German language edition two-part cover image. janewayHomecoming.jpg|Kathryn Janeway. janewayHeimkehr.jpg|Kathryn Janeway. voyagerHeimkehr.jpg| . goldenGate.jpg|Golden Gate Bridge. Connections : No Man's Land | aftera = The Farther Shore | prevpocket = Da Capo al Fine | nextpocket = Widow's Walk | timeframe = Timeframe1 | primary = 2378 | date1 = February 2378 | prevdate1 = Final Entry | nextdate1 = The Farther Shore }} External links * category:vOY novels